


Family

by beautifulmagick



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Possible spoilers for last episode, parent!malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: Magnus comes home from a meeting to find Alec braiding little Madzie's hair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't get this out of my head. I have other pieces written about Magnus bringing Madzie home but this is the only thing I could think about. So here's some domestic fluff set slightly in the future.

“What are you doing?” Magnus asked, cocking his head at his boyfriend.

“I'm braiding her hair for school tomorrow.”

Magnus started at Alec in disbelief. He'd put Madzie up on the tallest stool Magnus owned and was gently French braiding her hair into two pigtails. Alec's phone was playing a YouTube tutorial while Madzie was watching cartoons on the TV. She looked happy. Magnus couldn't believe how happy she finally was after months of night terrors and dealing with the loss of her Nana.

“When did you learn to do that, darling?” 

Magnus took his jacket off and hung it up. His meeting had run later than he'd thought it would and he'd missed dinner and bath time. He was just happy he hadn't missed reading Madzie her bedtime story.

“I've been watching videos. Lydia let me practice on her too,” Alec replied. His attention was on Madzie's hair though, not on his boyfriend.

“You're doing very well,” Magnus stole a kiss from him quickly, careful not to disturb his hands. Then he bent down to kiss Madzie's forehead.

“Hello, Cherub. Were you a good girl today?”

“At school today, I learned how to spell my name!” she said excitedly.

School for Madzie, for the time being, was in the library at the Institute. Without knowing her exact age or skill level, they'd decided to tutor her with the other young Shadowhunters. It had only been three months but the tutors all agreed that she was caught up to her estimated age.

“Do you wanna hear it?” she asked, her voice turning shy.

“Of course I do, cherub,” Magnus said encouragingly.

“M-A-D-Z-I-E!” 

Magnus beamed at her.

“That's wonderful, angel.”

“Aunt Izzy tried to teach me how to spell my last name but it's too hard to remember,” she pouted slightly as if she couldn't believe her own mind.

“Your last name?” Magnus questioned.

Magnus glanced up at his boyfriend and saw that he was blushing slightly. He raised an eyebrow at him but Madzie was always talking again.

“Lightwood-Bane. It's too long to spell though.” 

“Did you tell her that?” Magnus asked quietly over her head.

“No, Izzy and I were talking and she said it and I… didn't argue against it,” Alec replied sheepishly.

Magnus stared at his boyfriend. He knew from the moment he saw Alexander Lightwood that he wanted him. He knew he'd love this proud, beautiful man until the day he died. He hadn't expected Alec to return his feelings so fully and he definitely hadn't expected to almost immediately want to have a family with him. But with Madzie perched between them with two perfect plaits and a bright smile--he knew that this was it. Magnus had made a family out of outcasts and downworlders for years but this time they came to him. They chose him.

“For her to have both of our names were going to need to get married,” Magnus said with a grin.

Alec's smile rivaled his own. It was honest his smile, the one Magnus never saw directed at anyone but the people he loved.

“Don't propose yet. I want a something befitting the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Alec laughed.

“Darling, I will stop all of New York when I ask you to be mine,” Magnus vowed solemnly.

Alec blushed prettily and Magnus congratulated himself.

“Alright little one, it's someone's bed time. Say goodnight to Alec.”

Madzie hugged Alec tightly then hopped off her stool. Magnus grabbed her favorite books off the shelf while she climbed into bed. Once she was settled down, Magnus started to read. As usual, she was asleep before the second book was finished.Magnus pressed a kiss to her forehead before closing the door behind him.

Alec was waiting for him in the hallway and he instantly wrapped his arms around him. 

“I really will, you know? I will make sure all of New York knows that you're mine,” Magnus whispered against his chest. 

Alec chuckled and held him tighter. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at Beautifulmagick on tumblr!


End file.
